Ten Thousand Pounds
by CBloom2
Summary: A kind of different version of recent events and events to come, with my own twist. Usual twosome, with some Ethan whump thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to try something that's been rattling around in my head for a few days. It will feature events that have happened and some that may happen, so there may be SPOILERS, but this will have my own take on things. **

**Of course I'm going to hurt Ethan (coz that's what I do!) but it won't be major hurt but hopefully Cal will be there to help him! I can't keep them apart for to long.**

**I don't own anyone that you recognise, unfortunately.**

**Ten Thousand Pounds**

"Getting beaten up by school kids," Cal sneered after helping his brother to his feet. Ethan huffed out an irritated breath before taking off in search of his young patient, who, it turned out, had mixed the chemicals to try to get his bully expelled, only to cause a major incident that left two people quite poorly. Unfortunately, while he was talking to the troubled young boy, all Ethan could hear was his brother's taunting voice in his head. God, why did his brother have to be so obnoxious when he was hurting. Ethan knew, deep down, that Cal's reverting back to his old ways was down to the drama with Taylor, but why was it always him who had to pay the price?

"Ethan, can I speak to you?" The object of his thoughts appeared in front of him.

"Erm, I'm busy, can't it wait?" Ethan really wasn't in the mood.

"No, actually it can't..." Typical! Of course it couldn't wait. Cal wanted to talk to him so Cal talked to him.

He followed the older man out of the door, "I know where Taylor is," he didn't seem very pleased.

Ethan looked at him as he waited for the rest of it, "She's been arrested...for fraud," Cal was staring at him, daring him to say something.

"Oh," was all Ethan could think of to say.

Cal barged past him, shaking his head, clearly disappointed by his brother's reaction. Ethan was going to leave it and carry on working, but he saw the older man go through the main doors, he decided to follow him. He found him sat on a bench, his head hung low.

"What did you expect me to say Cal? Did you think I would be sorry for her? She stole money from me!"

Cal was shaking his head, a wry smile on his face, "That's all you think about - the money! And you call me selfish!"

Ethan saw red, "Oh no, no, no. You don't get to lay that one on me! For months I have put up with you using my flat as a knocking shop, covering for you when you decided you needed your Taylor fix, listening to you go on and on about this woman, who I know you fell deeply for, but turned out to be a no good con artist!" Ethan was breathing heavily now, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Cal got to his feet, "Say what you think little brother..." he sneered.

"And another thing - I'm fed up of being your whipping boy. Whenever something goes wrong or you get hurt, you hurt me in the process. I was telling that poor young bullied boy in there that I couldn't remember the name of all my bullies...save one," Ethan stared straight at his older brother, who had the good grace to look horrified, "Now I'm sorry Taylor hurt you, truely I am, but I will not become the target for your hatred any more Cal...I'm done and ... and I want you out of the flat...tonight!"

With that Ethan turned on his heels and stormed back into the ED, leaving a shell shocked Cal in his wake.

The following morning as Ethan arrived for work, he glanced round for any sight of his brother's car. Cal hadn't come home last night, not even to collect his things, which actually gave Ethan, once he had calmed down, a sleepless night. After not finding Cal's car, he slowly entered the building, knocking into someone that he hadn't seen as his thoughts were elsewhere, "Oops, I'm so sorry - my mind was somewhere else," he explained to a lost looking young man, who nodded, "No harm done," he said. Ethan nodded and smiled as he carried on his way, not noticing that the young man that he had just bumped into was watching his every move.

There was still no sign of Cal even as he got changed into his scrubs and now his brotherly feelings were surfacing wondering if he was alright. A couple of minutes later, a weary looking Cal wandered in and began to get changed.

"You look awful - did you manage to find somewhere to sleep?"

"What do you care?" Cal snapped back, true to form.

"Cal...I..." Ethan tried but Cal slammed his locker door shut and left the staff room. Ethan sighed deeply. Half of him was glad that he had stood up to his brother, not before time, but the other half hated not having him around. Ethan grabbed a quick drink of water, then disappeared into the organised chaos of the ED.

They had been treating patients for a good hour, when there was a small lull in proceedings. Ethan caught Cal, "Did you go to see Taylor?"

Immediately, Cal's eyes filled, "Yes I managed to see her."

"Did she give you a reasonable explanation for everything?" Ethan was hopeful.

A renegade tear dripped down his face, "It turns out that she owed some people some money, and they wanted it back! She had been trying to get it together for the last six months or more..."

"God, how much did she owe?" Ethan looked shocked.

"I don't know exactly, but enough." Cal turned away from the younger man and walked through the door, without a backwards glance.

Ethan quickly followed him, catching his arm just before he could hide himself away in a room, "What did she say Cal?"

A sad smile appeared, "She asked if I might be able to get her some more money, £10,000 to be exact to pay them off - then she would be free of them."

Ethan could not believe what he was hearing, "Cal..."

"Oh don't worry I haven't given her any or promised her any. I can see now what she is...she was just using me. I just really liked her Ethan..."

"I know you did, and I'm sorry..."

The young doctor never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden their world became a mass of noise, broken glass and confusion. The two men threw themselves to the floor as they saw the huge glass window explode. Cal tried to shield Ethan as best he could, with being the bigger man.

It ended almost as quickly as it had begun. The two brothers, breathing heavily, looked at each other, but before they could say anything the double doors opened and in sprinted Zoe, Tess, Charlie, Lofty and Robyn, "Are you both ok?" Zoe gasped as she saw the damage.

Cal and Ethan gingerly got to their feet, "Yes, think so," the older man replied.

"Let's get you both checked over, " Charlie insisted, "Looks like you've both got some nasty cuts and there may be glass in them too."

Cal nodded, but then became aware that he hadn't heard a word from his brother. Ethan was on his feet, staring blankly at the car, but he was swaying slightly. Cal gently took hold of Ethan's arm, "Ethan, Ethan, are you alright?"

Ethan looked like he was in a world of his own, "Flashback?" Robyn offered, "From the crash - maybe the noise or something triggered a flashback."

Zoe walked up to the younger man, "Ethan, it's Zoe. You're ok. You're in the ED. Will you come with me so that I can take a look at you?" She gently shook Ethan's arm.

"Jeff," they heard the gasp coming from the younger man, who then promptly collapsed in a heap.

"Ethan!" Cal yelled as he dropped, uncomfortably to his knees, desperate to check on his brother.

Charlie laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let us get him looked at - and you...give them some room to work Cal."

Cal slowly got to his feet as a trolly was brought in. Ethan was gently laid out on it, already showing signs of regaining consciousness, to which Cal was relieved to see.

As the team bustled into the main part of the ED, to get Ethan the help he needed, no-one noticed a young man smiling dangerously as he watched what was happening - secretly taking pictures with his phone, then disappearing out of the door.

**So that's chapter 1. Not sure how many they'll be and I don't suppose I'll have them all up by before next episode, but I will try my best. Hope it was ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start by saying a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites this story and my other stories. Sometimes I manage to reply to reviews and sometimes I don't, for which I am sorry, so I want to tell you all that you are brilliant and I love reading what you think!**

**So here is chapter 2.**

**Ten Thousand Pounds - Chapter 2**

Cal had never noticed how slowly a shift could pass, until today. After the accident earlier in the morning, he had been checked over, his cuts cleaned and dressed if necessary, then he was deemed fit to work. Ethan hadn't been so lucky. He had indeed had a flashback to the crash that almost cost him his life and had seemed 'out of it' for quite a while, so he was kept in cubicles with Robyn keeping a trusty eye on him. He had also had a nasty cut to the lower part of his back, where a piece of glass had embedded itself. It was successfully removed, cleaned and dressed. Cal had been extremely reluctant to leave his brother, despite all the bad blood between them lately. He had looked so lost as he was staring at the devestation the car had caused by crashing through the window - Cal had literally wanted to just sweep him up and hide him somewhere safe.

Finally, Cal made it to the staff room to get changed. He was very surprised to see his brother sat, rather uncomfortably, on one of the stools, "I can't sit on the sofa," he explained, "It hurts my back."

"You sound about 60!" Cal joked.

"Funny man," Ethan smiled slightly.

"Seriously though Ethan, are you ok?"

Ethan sighed, knowing the hidden meaning to the question, "Yes I am. It was just a shock you know?"

Cal shuffled his feet, and suddenly found the floor interesting, "Erm, would you mind if I came home with you - just to make sure you get settled alright?"

Ethan let out a breath of relief, "I was going to ask you if I could get a lift with you..."

Cal smiled as he took hold of Ethan's bag, "Your carriage awaits."

As they left the building, they ran into Zoe, who was outside, "Oh Ethan, good to see you back on your feet. We don't expect you in tomorrow ok? And see how you are feeling the day after that - don't push it," she told him kindly.

"You get an extra day off too Nibbles," Cal humphed, "All because of a little broken window..." he chuckled as he went off to fetch his car.

Half a hour later, they were back in the flat. Cal had insisted that Ethan make himself as comfortable as possible on the sofa while he threw a pizza in the oven. He brought Ethan a glass of water and some pain pills and set them down on the table. He lowered himself into the chair opposite his brother so that he could see him better. He could see that Ethan was uncomfortable, but not in a huge amount of pain, thankfully, "Take them. Food won't be long so they won't upset your stomach."

Some time later, plates were clean and two young men were feeling very full.

Cal washed the plates and tidied up. Ethan sat on the sofa and watched him, "I was really scared earlier," he almost whispered.

Cal looked up, "I know you were - it's natural that certain things would trigger memories."

"Does anyone know what happened? Or why it happened?"

"If they do, they haven't told me...don't worry...you need to rest..."

With that, he began to pick up his coat and bag, "What are you doing?" Ethan asked, looking slightly panicked.

"I'm going to Lofty's. He said I could stay for a few days until I get myself sorted out. In fact, I could take some of my stuff tonight," he started to walk towards the door.

"No," Ethan almost shouted as he jumped to his feet - although he didn't so much jump to his feet than stagger to them, almost falling over the coffee table. Cal dropped his coat and bag as he dashed to his brother's side, "What are you trying to do to yourself?"  
"Don't go. I...I don't want to be on my own tonight - I've kind of got used to having you around. I couldn't sleep last night..."

"Me neither," Cal chuckled.

"Look, we've both said some stuff over the last few days..." Ethan started.

Cal sat back down, "Ethan when you were treating that schoolboy who was being bullied, and you told me that you said to him that you couldn't remember the names of all your bullies, except one...did you mean me?" Cal looked at his younger brother, hoping against hope that he wouldn't get the answer he was dreading.

Ethan knew that he couldn't mask the way he felt any longer, "I'm sorry Cal, but yes..."

Cal put his head in his hands, "Oh God! I never realised. I thought I was just joking around, trying to make you more thick skinned...I never realised that I was making your life a misery."

"There were plenty of clues Cal. But you know me, I never say anything - that's my trouble - Lily is always pushing me to be more forceful, but to be honest it's not me, which is why I let you put me in these situations time and time again. But, if I'm honest with myself, I will always end up in these type of situations because as much as you frustrate me, annoy me, try to make me look bad, you're my family...the only family I've got," Ethan was breathing quite heavily now, with the weight of emotion and the fact that his sore body was finally telling him it needed more sleep.

Cal could see that his brother wouldn't last much longer, but he needed to say his piece, "I was always jealous of you Ethan, even as youngsters. You were always so solid and dependable. You worked hard, and enjoyed it. Everyone liked you straight away. You're reliable, trustworthy, not to mention a damn good doctor - you're everything I wanted to be and it got to me. It's not an excuse! I was, and still am, far to selfish to be any use to anyone, but I can try, with your help, if you could see yourself helping me once again. All this with Taylor just shows how stupidly immature I really am. As you rightly said, I lash out when things hurt and that always involves me lashing out at you and I am sorry for that. I will try to be a better person..." he trailed off as he noticed that Ethan's head was bobbing, signalling that he had fallen asleep.

Cal smiled as he picked up his feet and laid them on the sofa. He found the throw over and covered his slumbering brother, "Typical. I pour my heart out and you're fast asleep," he chuckled. He stood to leave. Then, uncharacteristcally for him, he leaned down and gently kissed his brother's head (_A.N I know this wouldn't happen...but hey, it's fan fiction!)_ and headed off to a much more comfortable bed than the one he had spent the previous night on.

The following morning, Ethan awoke to silence. His first thought was that it must have been very early, but looking at the clock, he saw that it was 11am. Cal must have already gone to work, without him hearing him. He slowly raised himself from the sofa, groaning as the aches and pains from the day before made themselves known. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw a carton of juice and some pills with a piece of paper underneath. He picked up the paper, recognising his brother's scrawl, 'Take the pills before you eat, but make sure you get something to eat. I will check on you as soon as I get a break - Cal'.

Ethan smiled as he downed the pills and grabbed a pot of microwave porridge - not his favourite, but it was all he could be bothered to do.

He was half way through eating it when there was a knock on the door. Ethan frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone and Cal had a key. He shuffled to the door and looked through the little spy hole that he had had fitted to the door, "Hello, can I help you?" he asked. The person on the other side turned towards the door. Ethan felt a jolt in his stomach - had he seen this man before?

"Oh yes I hope so," the man on the other side replied, "I've got a package for across the hall, only there's no-one in and I was wondering if you would mind signing for it?"

Ethan slowly unlocked the door. It was the least he could do, after all the flat across the hall were always taking in parcels and such for himself and Cal. He had just about got the door open, when it was pushed from the other side.

Ethan staggered back in shock, surprised to see the 'delivery man' barge his way in. Before he could do anything, his world disappeared into blackness...

"Cal, he's coming round..." He knew that voice. That was Robyn. Why was Robyn at the flat. He started to open his eyes, but thought better of it when the harsh light assaulted his senses, "Ach...to bright..." he stammered out.

Thankfully someone heard him because the lights were dimmed slightly, making it more bearable to open his eyes, "What happened?" he groaned.

Cal, who was hovering mercilessly over him answered, "Well little brother, you are back in the ED and we were hoping you could tell us. I got home to the door wide open and you were sprawled out on the hall floor, unconscious!" His voice was raising as he relived the moment he found his blood splattered brother barely responsive on their hall floor.

"There was a delivery...for across the hall, he asked me to sign for it. I opened the door...well er actually he pushed it open...he must have hit me. Why would he do that?"

Cal and Robyn both shook their heads, why indeed. Ethan wouldn't hurt a fly, who would want to hurt him, "I think I'd seen him before though...the guy with the parcel," Ethan told them as he wracked his brain. It suddenly dawned on him "He was in the ED yesterday. I bumped into him when I arrived at work. Do you think he held a grudge? I apologised, which he accepted but..."

Cal ran a hand through his hair, "Who knows what goes through some people's minds. Look the police are here. I'll go and tell them what you've told me but they'll want to speak to you as soon as you are up to it."

"Ok," Ethan nodded, screwing the blanket up in his hand. Cal noticed and laid a gentle hand on top of his brothers, "It'll be alright Eth," he soothed, then turned to talk to the waiting police.

Robyn made sure he was comfortable, before being dragged off elsewhere, leaving the sore, confused young doctor to try and make some sense of what had happened over the last couple of days.

**I'm leaving it there. There is at least one more chapter that I've got planned out, so will try to have that up tomorrow night, but can't promise as I am playing taxi for my daughter tomorrow night. If not, I'm sure I'll have it up on Thursday.**

**As always I'm interested to see what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind words - I love reading them.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't get this up last night as I'd hoped but a) I was playing taxi for my daughter and her friend, and b) I was shattered so I ended up asleep early. But its here now. As I write this I'm hoping to get it all finished in this chapter, but that may change as I write, so we'll have to wait and see. I also use a bucket load of dramatic licence during this chapter, for the simple reason that I don't want to drag the story on and on.**

**Once more I don't own anyone that you recognise.**

**Ten Thousand Pounds - Chapter 3**

A few thankfully uneventful days passed as the brother's began to make inroads into resolving their differences, which for the most part, they had been able to do. Ethan was still quite sore from where the glass had lodged into his lower back and he still wouldn't go anywhere near the door to the flat after the assault.

Today was the first day back after the accident for Ethan, which he was pleased about as he soon became stir crazy cooped up at home. Cal was relieved too as it meant that his brother was healed and life could get back to some sort of normality," We'll take my car today Ethan," Cal informed his brother as they got their stuff ready to take to work. Ethan nodded his confirmation, then waited for Cal in the hallway so that he could open the door. As he passed through the open door, he couldn't look Cal in the eye. He knew he was being paranoid, but just at this moment in time, he couldn't help it.

They both sat in the car, brows furrowed in confusion as they listened to the silence when Cal turned the key. The older man was shaking his head, "It was fine yesterday...and now nothing!"

He popped open the bonnet and made a sweep of the engine to see if anything was glaringly obvious - unfortunately it wasn't. He sighed in frustration as he slammed the bonnet lid down. He sat back down and tried again...nothing. He slammed his hands angrily down on the steering wheel, "Cal," his brother's quiet, calm voice interupted his tirade, "We can take mine. We'll get yours looked at at the weekend."

Cal stopped, drawing in a deep breath and nodded. They transferred everything into Ethan's car and set off on their short journey.

They had only been travelling for about 5 minutes when Cal reached over to change the radio station, but before he could, Ethan shot him such a look that he quickly retracted his hand and slumped back into his seat. His actions brought laughter from his brother. Ethan was driving well within the speed limit as he approached a set of traffic lights - which because they were running a little later than planned, decided to change to red, just to annoy them. Ethan put his foot on the brake but the car wasn't slowing down, "What are you doing Ethan?" Cal's voice raised in surprise, "Slow down."

Ethan put his foot on the brake - nothing, "I've got my foot on the brake - it's not working."

"What do you mean not working?" Cal demanded, even though he knew his brother kept his car well serviced.

"I mean that I'm putting my foot on the brake but the car is not sto..."

He broke off as he realised that he would have to manoevre his way through a red light.

Cal found himself gripping the sides of his seat as his little brother, who had only just got his driving confidence back after the accident, steered them through a red light.

Ethan's shoulders were very tense. All he could hear was the sounds of the car horns ringing in his ears. He knew that he had to bring the car to a stop, safely, so he focused on a row of hedges that he saw up ahead. He expertly avoided all the traffic, then guided it into the hedges, where it came to a stop with a jolt.

The two young doctors sat in shocked silence for what seemed like an age until a loud knocking on the passenger side window had them lurching in their seats, "Are you alright?" a stranger was asking them. Cal looked at the woman who was asking. He flexed his hands, legs then arms to see if anything was obviously hurt, "Yes," he gasped, "I think so."

Then he remembered his brother. He turned to him, immediately noticing that he was at the beginning of a panic attack, "I've called an ambulance," the young woman was telling him, "Thank you," he replied as loudly as he could. Now, though, his main concern was his brother. He managed to get himself out of the car, despite the young woman's protests, and he dragged himself round to the drivers side where he opened the door, "Ethan, Ethan, can you hear me?" He took hold of his brother's arm so that he could take his pulse, while noticing his wide eyed stare at nothing, and a sheen of sweat on his forhead. His pulse was very fast and he was shaking, "Ethan, you need to calm down. You're ok. I'm ok. I need you to breathe more slowly..."

The ambulance sirens broke through the shock and Ethan began to get agitated. Cal kept a hand on his arm, "It's ok Ethan. We are ok."

Luckily, when the ambulance pulled up, Dixie and Ian got out, "Cal? What happened?" Dixie asked as she knelt down next to the young doctor.

"The brakes wouldn't work. Ethan managed to steer us into the hedge to stop - he was so calm - amazing. But it looks like he might be stuck in a panic attack. His has a very quick heartbeat, he's sweating, shaking and not responsive to me."

Dixie could see that Cal was not really doing that much better than his brother, so she decided to take charge, "Ok Cal, Ian's going to take a look at you, while I sort out your brother, ok?"

Cal glanced at her, then back at his brother - anxiety rolling off him in waves, "Erm...I..."

"You know I'll look after him love," Dixie reassured the sticken young man. Cal dropped his head and nodded as he moved out of Dixie's way. Ian took hold of his arm and led him to the ambulance, "What happened Cal?"

Cal shook his head, while he was trying to look over Ian's shoulder to see what was happening to his brother, "Brakes wouldn't work - don't understand, Ethan is so particular when it comes to his car...it's always impeccable...I just don't understand..."

"Well at least you're both ok," Ian tried to reassure him.

Before he knew it, Ethan was being led into the back of the ambulance by Dixie. He shuffled up to allow his brother a place next to him, "Ok?"

He was pleased to see that Ethan acknowledged his presence. They sat in comfortable silence as they were taken to the ED.

Once they arrived at the ED, and once the shock of seeing two of their colleagues brought in, Cal and Ethan were soon seen. Ethan was put in a cubicle to be monitored as they had not been to happy with his heart rate and breathing when he had arrived as well as the fact that he still wasn't saying anything. Zoe sent Cal to the staff room to have a coffee with assurances that if anything changed they would let him know.

He poured himself a coffee and slumped onto one of the sofas. He hadn't been sat more than a minute when his phone alerted him to a message. He opened the message: _ I'm sure you've received your warnings. It will cost you £10,000 to keep your little brother safe or I might have to make the next accident more permanent. Will be in touch with instructions - you have 12 hours._

Cal sucked in a deep breath as his heart sped up. He could barely catch his breath. So these 'accidents' that had messed with his brother were actually HIS fault. Someone was out to get him using his brother. His head dropped loosely into his hands as he pulled at his hair in fear and anxiety.

He wasn't aware that anyone else had come into the room until Lofty spoke, "Cal are you alright? Why are you pulling at your hair?"

Cal slowly lifted his head to look at the concerned nurse. He shook his head and passed him his phone. Lofty concentrated hard as he read the message, "Oh my god..." he breathed as he finished reading and handed it back to Cal, "What are you going to do?"

Cal felt a tear track down his cheek, "I don't know. I don't have that sort of money...who would do this? Ethan has never hurt anyone - why him?"

"Whoever it is obviously knows how you feel about him and knows that you would do anything to keep him safe. Who do you know that is privvy to that information?"

Cal suddenly paled and he swollowed hard, "Tayor..." he gasped, "But she's in prison."

"But she will get visitors," Lofty replied.

Cal suddenly sat up straight, "That's how much she said she needed to get the people of her back who she owed money to - to much of a coincidence."

"So I ask again - what are you going to do?" Lofty pressed.

Cal felt hot rage burn through him, "Well she's certainly not getting any more money off me! No-one threatens my brother and gets away with it!"

Cal used the staff room phone to call the police. He spent ten minutes explaining what had happened. Within fifteen minutes a couple of police officers had arrived to listen to Cal's story once more and to take his phone for analysis hoping that they might be able to trace who made the call via the message on Cal's phone.

The young doctor felt a lot more positive once the police had taken his phone, so he decided to carry on with his shift, once he had squared it with Zoe and popped his head round the curtain where he brother was. He was sad to see that Ethan still wasn't quite 'with it' yet, so he decided to hold off telling him everything until later.

Cal was non stop for the duration of his shift, which left him feeling drained, especially given how his day had started. He walked into the staff room to find, once again, he little brother waiting for him, "We'll have to stop meeting like this," Cal chuckled, hoping that his brother would see the joke.

He was happy to hear the younger man chuckle right along with him, "You feeling better?" Cal asked.

Ethan sighed, "Yes. I'm sorry for the drama earlier - as if there hadn't been enough."

"I have to say little brother, that your driving this morning was first class. You kept calm in a crisis - I was impressed."

"Thanks...but I didn't feel very calm..."

"I bet..." Cal cleared his throat as he tried to think of an easy way to explain to his brother what had happened since.

Ethan, for his part, could see that Cal was struggling with something, "Cal, what have I missed?"

Cal sat down next to him, "I got a text earlier - someone telling me that if I wanted to keep you safe, then it would cost me £10,000..."

"£10,000! Taylor asked you for that much - do you think...?" Ethan's eyes went wide.

The older man dropped his head as he nodded sadly, "I'm thinking that she is behind it somehow."

Before anything else could be said, the two police officers from earlier knocked and entered the room. They introduced themselves to Ethan, "You'll be pleased to know that we managed to trace who sent you the message. We got an address - after a short chase we apprehended a man, who after questioning revealed that he had an accomplice - do you recognise this man?" The officer leaned over and showed him a picture.

Ethan let out a gasp of recognition, "That's the man from the ED and the man who knocked me out at home," he shivered. Cal moved a little closer to offer comfort if needed.

"It turns out that he is Taylor Ashby's brother, who has visited his sister a couple of times in the last two weeks. We also got him on CCTV near your flat messing with your cars - we think he cut the brake line on yours Dr Hardy."

Cal and Ethan looked at each other in shock, "Is Taylor in debt with anyone?" Ethan asked.

"Not that we can see. It seems that she just wanted the money for herself, after giving a small cut of it to her brother. They will both be put away for a considerable length of time. I realise that it has been a trying time for you both, but I want to thank you for being brave enough to involve us - it seems it's not the first time Miss Ashby has used these tatics to get money, but hopefully, it will be the last."

After shaking each of the doctors hands, the police officers left.

A stunned silence descended on the staff room, until Ethan blew out a deep breath, "I still can't believe she went to such lengths..."

"I wanted to hurt her," Cal growled out, leaving Ethan surprised, "When I realised what she had done - what she could have done. She had you hurt - on purpose, to get to me - God Ethan, I'm sorry," Cal's voice broke.

Ethan jumped to his feet, "Ok, right, let's get this sorted once and for all. You fell in love, no-one can stop that. Unfortunately, she wasn't the girl of your dreams that you had hoped for- but she's out of our lives now, so let's be thankful for that. You've nothing to be sorry for...well there are a few things, but as for what's happened in the last week, it's not your fault, now let's that be the end of it!"

Cal couldn't help but smile at Ethan's forceful (for him) tone, "Alright little brother - but I've still got miles to go before I've made it up to you."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Pub?"

Cal couldn't hide his shock, "Pub? You're asking me if I want to go to the pub? Should you be even drinking after everything that's happened?"

"We've both had the week from hell Cal - I think we actually deserve a drink!" Ethan insisted as he grabbed his coat and opened the door, almost knocking Lofty over, "Pub Lofty?"

The curly haired nurse looked as shocked as Cal had at Ethan suggesting the pub, "Erm yeah - ok - I just need to get changed..."

"We'll see you there. Bring everyone," Ethan told him. Lofty nodded with a smile.

"Come on big brother - last one there buys the first round..." Ethan chuckled as he was already out of the door. Cal jumped up to follow him, "Just remind me again Ethan - how old are you exactly?"

**So there it is. Told you there was bucket loads of dramatic licence. **

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. It was another one of those that sounded better in my head, but I promised I would finish it, and finish it I have!**

**Til next time.**


End file.
